Kingdoms' Plague
by Darkner11
Summary: Orochi's terror has been ended, but his time alteration still continues. The heroes of the Dynasty and Samurai still coexist. They have no idea that another world-threatening force is nearly at their doorstep. Many heroes of the kingdoms will fall.
1. Introduction: A Cursed Discovery

Kingdoms' Plague

A Dynasty Warriors/Samurai Warriors story

"So what are we doing, again?"

"The majesty told us to go here and retrieve this treasure that he says he found the location of."

"Why can't he just do it himself?"

"Don't you know anything? Thats not the way royalty works, Zu Cai. They send the insubordinates to do their dirty work. They use armies to get what they want. Creator forbid, they get off of their pampered arse to do anything themselves."

Zu Cai fell silent.

"I don't like it here." A man from behind the two spoke, tentatively, something he rarely did. He grasped a golden amulet slung around his neck with nervousness. "Something just doesn't _feel_ right."

One of the men turned back to him. "Still superstitious, huh Zhou Chan?" He said, using a tone which obviously showed he didn't feel the same. But, Zhou Chan showed no responsive expression, his gaze focused ahead to the corridor. He nodded slowly, before replying, "Don't waste your breath, Dei Chao."

The three were traveling with amongst a rather small amount of people than they were usually around. They were part of a thirty man force, sent under the command of Emperor Dong Zhuo to retrieve a treasure that was supposedly stored within the depths of an abandoned temple. Of course, the fat man could simply not resist the thought of finding great riches to add to his already excessive wealth. The man craved power and complete domination. He was closing in on that goal.

They hadn't been traveling long, though the outdoors that had provided them with light were already far behind them. Several torches had been lit, illuminating wherever the small force went with a dancing orange light.

The group rounded a corner, into another lengthy hallway. It seemed as if they were traveling a an endless labyrinth for quite some time, before one member shouted, "Over here!" The rest gathered around as best they could within the confined space to find that the man had spotted what seemed to be a slit in the wall, as if a hidden doorway had not been completely closed. He gestured his torch towards it, stepping away a bit. "Someone help me get this open."

Their strongest men soon managed to slide the door open enough for them to gain entry, single-file. They piled in. Inside, they found a room showing majestic beauty, a shaft of moonlight shown through a slice in the roof, directly upon an ornate chest that stood on a stone pedestal in the center. The chest was, apparently, the only thing in the room, its gold linings glinting against the pale illumination above.

One soldier dared approach the storage device, reaching out his hand, slowly. Finally it reached the cold surface of the chest, sliding his palm slowly, feeling its texture.

_Pop!_ Suddenly, the lock jumped open at the front of the chest. The man jumped slightly in surprise, gasping as if he were about to be struck by an arrow, or acidic mixture of some type that may have been a trap set to protect the treasure. But, nothing of the sort occurred and, slowly, while he peered in, the man opened the chest.

The room exploded in a flash of ghostly blue light, sparks and other arcane projectiles launching from the depths of the storage device, searing through the torsos of men who tumbled to the ground shortly after. These missiles seemed to hunt the soldiers, who now began to scramble away in fear. Some yelped in surprise, others screamed and yelled as their comrades fell.

Zhou Chan didn't give himself time to think. Just as soon as he'd heard the first cries and the frantic movement within the room ahead, he turned and ran, not bothering to look behind. All that came were more sounds of sudden death and horror. A blue missile whizzed passed him, something hit him from behind and he fell to the ground. Before unconsciousness grasped its calm embrace on him, and before the sounds all around him had become too distant to recognize or hear, he witnessed Dei Chao collapse down next to him, knocked from awareness or dead. Soon, all he knew was black.

--

Author's Note:

This is the first chapter of my first published story here on . Critique is welcomed, just don't cross the boundaries towards flaming, please. In the future, let me know if there are any discrepancies between the history of Dynasty Warriors/Samurai Warriors that is not correlating what I am writing and I will attempt to fix it. I may not be as well acquainted with its stories as others may be.


	2. The God of War's End

Author's Note:

WARNING: I realize that alot of things do not correlate with the Dynasty Warriors game but I changed them on purpose to fit my story. Hope you don't mind!

--

**Chapter 2: The God of War's End**

Tensions were high within one of the many tents placed just outside of Si Shui Gate. It was the largest tent of any inside of the encampment, and perhaps somewhat centered as well. Previously, its use had been as a place of council, where the Generals and other high ranking leaders in the Shu army came to discuss further plans for their campaign. Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Jiang Wei, and Ma Chao had all been present at one point together within its confines, deep in conversation and debate. The rise of Dong Zhuo had been, for the majority of the time, the main topic of discussion, but they still were undecided of how to deal with the matter. Wei continued to pursue them, as well and, though they were allied with Wu, overall moral was low. It, of course, did not help the hopefulness of the two armies that one of Shu's prized members, and sworn brother to Liu Bei and Zhang Fei, Guan Yu had gone terribly ill merely a few days ago. Over these days, he'd grown weaker and weaker, having been forced to remain in bed within the coordinating tent while care was being administered to him. Pang Tong oversaw this, as he was a sorcerer and new much about medicinal healing and the way of a cleric. Unfortunately, he found he could do little for the "God of War".

Guan Yu's young and ambitious son, Guan Ping paced nervously inside, his hands clasped behind him. He feared the worst for his father. Soon, a tired and sullen looking Pang Tong brushed aside the cloth that separated the compartment with which Guan Yu was resting from the rest of the tent. He motioned for Guan Ping to come closer, and spoke in a whisper once the boy had.

With a long sigh he began, "Guan Ping, I am sorry. Your father has stopped breathing since I began treatment this morn. His heart is no longer beating. . .he's gone, I'm afraid." Pang Tong appeared to be in deep anguish, as if he was holding tears from flowing down his cheeks. Everyone respected Guan Yu, he was a hero of the Shu army.

Guan Ping only swallowed hard, speechless. It was as if a very large boulder had been placed across his back, and he'd be forever forced to carry its merciless weight. His eyes were downcast. Pang Tong said nothing, only sliding past the boy with another deep sigh. _I pray that whatever attacked Guan Yu's body, does not come to rest upon anyone else. _The sorcerer thought, his mind riddled with concern, _I have never witnessed anything like it, and it seems to be invulnerable to anything I have used to stop it__. _

The poor boy never moved from his spot, just outside of the room his dead father now lay in. His mind was blank, unable to process anything at all. All that he could manage with his brain was, _My father. . .Dead. . . _Over and over again. There was a gentle hand on his shoulder, belonging to Xing Cai. She stood behind him, frowning.

"I. . .I heard about your father. I'm so sorry, Guan Ping." Her voice faltered.

Guan Ping said nothing, didn't even make a move to show acknowledgment of her presence.

She gathered herself again, realizing how much pain he was in. "He was a hero to us all. You are not alone in your grieving for him." Perhaps she was just making matters worse, or perhaps he didn't even realize that she was present. He didn't move, not until, eyes still focused on the ground ahead, he swept out of the tent. Xing Cai watched helplessly as he exited, her frown deepening. She cared for him, hating to see him in such a state, compared to his usual, spirited self. If anything bad happened to him because of this event, she would be beside herself with sorrow. A silent tear ran down her cheeks for Guan Ping, before she, too, exited the tent.

Pang Tong saw it as his duty to let the army of Shu know about Guan Yu's passing. He told all the Generals that were available, instructing them to tell the others that were not currently present if and when they could. Mostly, he received the same reaction from the Generals after breaking the news to them. They were aghast, and then struck by sadness for the God of War. Each also seemed to realize how much more difficult their campaign would be without the man. He had been an invaluable asset. Having done what he felt he needed to do, he returned to the main tent. He needed to study Guan Yu's corpse, if he hoped to find out more about what caused his death. He entered once again, emotional pain still striking him as he looked upon the still form of the General. He walked across the room to kneel at his side, working to undo his robes for closer examination.

And then Guan Yu moved.

Pang Tong reared back in utter surprise, gasping. That had been no reflex left by his brain after death, that was real, controlled movement. Guan Yu had shifted himself where he lay, as if he were sleeping.

_How is that possible!?_ His mind cried out.

He continued to watch now, his heart pounding. The God of War sat up slowly, almost as if something else was forcing him upright. His head was bowed, his chin resting against his chest.

"G-Guan Yu?" Pang Tong stammered.

The General turned his head upward, but the sight caused a yelp from the sorcerer. Guan Yu's eyes were burning with some sort of blue energy, that completely engulfed the eye. No pupils or Cornelia present. His robes had lost all color, now a dull gray throughout and his skin had gone to a bright pail. Pang Tong knew then, _sensed_, that the man sitting upright before him was no longer Guan Yu.

He got his confirmation as Guan Yu—or, what used to be Guan Yu—charged forward and tackled him to the ground, knocking the air from his lungs. He struggled to keep the possessed Guan Yu from strangling him with his strong hands and managed, somehow, to roll atop of the warlord and grab his staff, pinning the flailing being to the ground.

"What happened to you, Guan Yu?" Pang Tong cried out in despair, using most of his strength and weight to keep him down. "This is an act of pure defiling!" His question was meant to be towards no one.

Meanwhile, Guan Ping had reentered the tent, still in shock as this horrible occurrence. He'd come to visit his father's body, to mourn his heart out. But he heard struggling in the other compartment and rushed to the scene, finding Pang Tong atop of his father, who looked as if he'd been altered by a ghost.

"Pang Tong!" He demanded, "What are you doing to my father!?"

Pang Tong lifted his head up just enough to gaze at the boy, grunting with exertion.

"Guan Ping- ack!" He used more of his strength. "Whoever this is. . .It's not your father."


End file.
